Collapsing
by TheOneAndOnly51
Summary: Mikan thought she was normal until Xavier shows up, claiming that they are then a couple. He is abusive. Natsume is Mikan's loyal servant and guide. He loves her. MxN


Falling Up (ReWrite)

Ch 1.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan, MIKAN._

The last thing on my mind was her. Her brown, chocolate color hair and perfect maple colored eyes.

My breath began to fade as I was dying slowly.

I couldn't let her die. I am her faithful servant. Why would I do something so stupid as letting her die?

But alas, I can't move my legs.

That horrid man was walking towards her.

"MIKAN!" I yelled with my last breath, as I shot a burst of fire from my finger tips towards the man. The man gripped his leg in pain and threw the sword he was carrying at her, peircing her heart.

Mikan clutched her chest, eyes wide in shock, and collapsed.

_I apologize Mikan... I have failed again..._

I closed my eyes once more, preparing for the new world, another chance, a new age.

_**Flashback END**_

**Mikan's POV**

_Today is the day I get to start all over! Finally, A new life full of fun!_

Mikan sat in the front seat of the moving van her mom had bought.

"Ha, Miki, you seem so full of life!" giggled her mom. "I thought you were sad we were moving!" "No way. I hated that school." Mikan claimed while bunching up her nose as if there was a bad odor.

"Ne, Mom, do you think I will get some friends at my new school?" Mikan looked over curiously.

"Of course. Now, get out and help me unpack!" smiled her mother, as she slowly stopped the car.

Mikan jumped out and ran into the house, not paying attention to her mothers smile as it turned into a devious grin.

When Mikan dashed inside she felt that there was something odd about the place.

She studied the rooms and stayed cautious.

"AHH!" Screamed Mikan as she finally realized someone was there. The man jumped out to grab her. "MOM! MOM!" she yelled.

Her mother walked casually through the door. "Oh, so the once 'All Mighty' queen was really fooled?" She grinned as she slowly changed into a different form.

"It seems you've forgotten, Your mother is DEAD." Now the person standing there was a boy a bit older than her.

He had shaggy brown hair and golden eyes, similar to a snakes. On his arm was a black tattoo of the outline of a man that seemed to be transforming into something.

Tears ran down Mikan's face "LIAR!" She accused as she was restrained from hurting the boy in any physical way.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I am Xavier Ramsly. You killed my love in a past life out of jealousy. Now I grant you your wish. You're My girlfriend starting now." Xavier Smirked.

"What are you talking about? Why would I do such stupid things?" Mikan squealed.

"I don't know. Figure that out yourself. Also, now that you're my girlfriend, I can do whatever I want. Including, Kill you." His words were like ice, chilling.

"What gives you the right to kill me?" Mikan whispered. "Revenge." Xavier replied.

"Fine. Do your worst. I've nothing to live for now." She closed her eyes. "Idiot." A mysterious voice said. She opened her eyes again to see a boy about her age.

He had black hair and crymson eyes.

"Wow." Mikan murmured under her breath. The boy raised and eyebrow.

Mikan snapped our of her daze and looked around. The house was a mess and several people were on the floor unconsious.

Everyone except Xavier Ramsly.

"He got away. Sadly." The boy said as if he read her mind.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Hn. I kinda like being with you like this." He smirked. Mikan blushed and pulled away. "Yup. You're the right Mikan. Let's go!" He grabbed her waist again and threw her over his shoulder like a bag.

"I'm not a bag!" she yelled as she punched his back. "Yeah, yeah." replied the boy.

He smiled to himself. "I missed you Mikan." He murmured.

Mikan sighed as long locks of her hair dangled in front of her. "What's your name anyway, oh perverted one." "Tch, what's with that name?" He scowled.

"Answer the question please." Mikan replied carelessy. "Natsume."

Natsume opened the door to a big black car and switched her to a bridal style hold. Right then he tripped and they both landed in the back of the car seat. Mikan didn't notice their position until she saw Natsume blush a bright red. He was on top of her, her arms around his neck. "KYAAAAA!" screeched Mikan. "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I MENT TO TRIP!"

shouted Natsume. "PERVERT!" Yelled Mikan. Natsume smirked and placed his hands on her waist. "What ar-" She cut herself off when she felt Natsume's lips at her collar bone.

He licked her neck and kissed her jaw bone. Mikan's eyes were wide and she was blushing like crazy.

Natsume acted as if nothing had happened and got up, closing her door and getting into the front seat.

_What was that? Why is my heart racing? Why couldn't I say anything? And why did I allow him to do that ?_

**Chapter 1 END.**

**Well the end could've been so much more perverted but... No. This is a T story :). I so should've made this story a AMUTO thing but nahh. It's way different than my original Falling Up story but they revolve around the same plot**

**REVIEW :D.**


End file.
